


Sansan Drabble Challenge!

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bunny Costume, Diary, Drunk!Sansa, Easter, F/M, Geek!Sansa, KFC, M/M, Sandor has a diary, Sandor's wand, Sansa the Pokemon Go player, Sansan are wizards, sansa ships sansan, wand innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: Drabbles are 100 words work? Let's do this, for the love of Sansan!





	1. Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzraelGFG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/gifts).



> Gifting it to AzraelGFG my enabler :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You write a fic/drabble using that line in your piece. Have fun!

  1. ~~“That’s starting to get annoying”~~
  2. ~~“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”~~
  3. ~~“You can’t just sit there all day.”~~
  4. ~~“I’m too sober for this.”~~
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  6. ~~“I need a place to stay.”~~
  7. ~~“Well, that’s tragic.”~~
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. ~~“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”~~
  10. ~~“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”~~
  11. ~~“Dear Diary, …”~~
  12. ~~“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”~~
  13. “I lost our baby.”
  14. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”
  15. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  16. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  17. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  18. ~~“What’s the matter, sweetie?”~~
  19. “You’re Satan.”
  20. “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”
  21. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”
  22. “Did you just hiss at me?”
  23. “Do you really need all that candy?”
  24. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  25. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  26. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  27. “No. Regrets.”
  28. “How drunk was I?”
  29. ~~“How is my wife more badass than me?”~~
  30. “Be you. No one else can.”
  31. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  32. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  33. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”
  34. ~~“You work for me. You are my slave.”~~
  35. “Take your medicine.”
  36. “They’re monsters.”
  37. “Welcome to fatherhood.”
  38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
  39. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  40. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
  41. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”
  42. ~~“Stop being so cute.”~~
  43. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  44. “You need to see a doctor.”
  45. ~~“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”~~
  46. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”
  47. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  48. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
  49. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
  50. “This is girl talk, so leave.”
  51. “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”
  52. “There’s a herd of them!”
  53. “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”
  54. “They’re not your kids, back the f*ck off.”
  55. ~~“You’re a nerd.”~~
  56. “I’m late.”
  57. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”
  58. “You smell like a wet dog.”
  59. “I could punch you right now.”
  60. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  61. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
  62. “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”
  63. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”
  64. “Here, take my blanket.”
  65. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  66. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  67. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  68. “Run for it!”
  69. “We need to talk.”
  70. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”
  71. “I want a pet.”
  72. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  73. “I’m not wearing a dress.”
  74. “I’m not wearing a tie.”
  75. “Quit beating me up!”
  76. ~~“Please put your penis away.”~~
  77. “It’s a Texas thing.”
  78. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  79. “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”
  80. “Does he know about the baby?”
  81. “Hold still.”
  82. “I just ironed these pants!”
  83. “Enough with the sass!”
  84. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  85. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
  87. “Stay awake.”
  88. ~~“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”~~
  89. “You’re not interested, are you?”
  90. ~~“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”~~
  91. “Tell me you need me.”
  92. “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”
  93. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”
  94. “I had a bad dream again.”
  95. “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”
  96. “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”
  97. “You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.”
  98. ~~“The store ran out of Easter eggs.”~~
  99. “How could you forget your son’s birthday?”
  100. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bold** : WIP
> 
>  ~~striked~~ : published


	2. 06 - “I need a place to stay.”

''Who is it?''  
  
"Sansa? It's Bran. Listen... I need a place to stay.”  
  
Sansa gave Sandor a puzzled look ''What the... ?''  
  
"Can I come in?" he whines.  
  
"Oh... yes, sure."  
  
She buzzed him in. Sansa greeted her brother with a hug.  
  
"So Bran, care to tell me what all this is about?"  
  
"Mom was at home with her friends from Sept."  
  
Sansa looked at Sandor knowingly.  
  
"I just got scared she wouldn't accept me and Jojen.'' Bran went silent again. Sansa didn't want to rush him and hold him in her arms.  
  
"You can stay here the time you need. We'll figure out the next step together."


	3. 45 - “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

Opening the door, Sandor could smell the roasted chicken Sansa made on special occasion. Had he forgotten something? Don't panic, roll with it.  
  
“Sansa?”  
  
“Sandor! The kids are at my mom's... we’re alone!”  
  
Fuck! He had forgotten something!  
  
Sandor couldn't taste the delicious looking chicken, he had his stomach in knots.  
  
“You are not asking me about the special occasion?”  
  
She knew! She knew that he didn't know!  
  
Sansa gave him an envelope in his hand and waited.  
  
He opened it and discovered inside a positive pregnancy test and a written piece of paper ... “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do you want your sansan drabble?  
> First thing in the morning, lunch or late at night?
> 
> ** Reminder that I'm (UTC-05:00) Eastern Time


	4. 01 - “That’s starting to get annoying”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s starting to get annoying”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special request from Azrael

Sandor was driving back home from the dog park when suddenly Stranger jumped out from the window.  
  
« _Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!_ »  
  
Cursing, Sandor stopped his car abruptly! He got out looking for the woman who had been screamed for her life.  
  
“That’s starting to get annoying,” he thought while looking at where Stranger had run to.  
  
He was sitting on the lap of a red hair girl trembling in the driver's seat of a car.  
  
While approaching her he noticed a bucket of KFC in the passenger seat, Stranger staring at it with a wolfish grin.  
  
Blue eyes looked at him ''Help.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the idea came from  
> http://azraelgfg.tumblr.com/post/159432051984


	5. 55 - “You’re a nerd.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a nerd.”

Sandor saw his Little Bird from afar. Her nose practically on her phone. He could guess what she was doing. A flip of her finger over the screen confirmed it.

He snorted and joined her. "What Pokémon did you catch now, Little Bird?"

Startled, Sansa hid her phone. "I stopped playing, I swear. But there is a special event!" She said pouting.

“You’re a nerd. Stop denying it”

Sansa gasped, clearly offended. «Apologize! I'm not a nerd, I'm a geek!»

He kissed her forehead "So cute..."

"I DO COSPLAY! !!"

"Yes, dear."

"I USED TO FANSUBBED ANIME, AND WRITE DOUJINSHI!!!"


	6. 04 - “I’m too sober for this.” (Holiday Special P.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04 - “I’m too sober for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of two-part Easter Special.

It was a late Saturday night. Sansa was on a last minute errand and the kids were asleep dreaming of chocolate.

Sandor yawned. Being on budget duty was a real pain in the... Wait a minute. ''What's this receipt for?'' Bunny costume? He felt his cock rise at the thought of said costume.

Sansa entered the room at that moment.

''What's this about Little Bird?''

She flushed. ''It's not what you think!'' She grabbed a bag from the closet.

The next day, Sandor was at the Stark mansion ... wearing an XL Easter Bunny costume.

“I’m too sober for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part can be found here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23547612


	7. 98 - “The store ran out of Easter eggs.” (Holiday Special P.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The store ran out of Easter eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of two chapters Easter Special can be found here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23540994

_''It's not what you think!''_  
  
Sansa snorted at the memory. She was being so cruel. Sandor's influence was rubbing in.  
  
She didn't have time for his silly fantasies. “The store ran out of Easter eggs,” she said while going to the kitchen. She had bought some chocolate tablets, needed to melt them and mold them into bunny and egg forms.  
  
''Fucking Bunny costume'' she heard Sandor say from the other room.  
  
Silly Sandor. His bunny costume was a rental. The one she had hidden was bought. She squeed thinking about the surprised look on his face after the egg hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all.  
> Good egg hunt!


	8. 11 - “Dear Diary, …”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor has a diary...

“Dear Diary, …” 

Sandor lifted his pen. After a few minutes, he continued writing. 

''Someone finally told the Little Bird about Harry the cheating two-faced arse...''

How anyone could take Sansa Stark for granted was beyond him.

''LB came stomping to the cafeteria, her face as red as her hair. She stopped herself before the shit-tart and hit the stupid dick in the middle of the face.''

Sandor snickered at the memory of the falcon bleeding on the floor. Proper Sansa Stark walking away her head held high.

He ripped the written sheet and burned it with his lighter.


	9. 02 - “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Request for Lalelilolu  
> Pink Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Request for Lalelilolu  
> Pink Panic  
> Sansa coming home to a Sandor who is trying to get rid of hot pink nail polish because he played with their youngest daughter. Sansa has to help him and show him the remover.  
> https://lalelilolusworld.tumblr.com/post/159602314899/pink-panic

She could hear the girls tantrum before opening the door. Sansa had agreed to a playdate but needed to buy some food for lunch. Sandor had assured her he could take care of things.

Now, she seriously doubted it.

'' **SANSA!! IS THAT YOU?!!** ''

The girls ran by her, giggling.

'' **I'M HERE!** ''

Sandor was in a corner of the living room, hair in disarray, lipstick on his face and nail polish of many colours all over his fingers.

She got the remover from the bathroom and made her way back to Sandor: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”


	10. 29 - “How is my wife more badass than me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is my wife more badass than me?”

Sansa's phone rang while they waited in line to the cash register. She answered it. Sandor didn't say a thing but found it rude as fuck.  
  
They put their items on the counter and the cashier placed a divider between them.  
  
''A minute Beth.''  
  
Sansa discarded the divider.  
  
''We're together''  
  
The cashier glanced at the both of them and snorted: ''Really?''  
  
''I'll call you back, Beth.'' Sansa stared at him. '' **YES, REALLY!** ''  
  
She gets on her tip-toes and smooches Sandor for all the shop to see.  
  
Sandor looks at the gathering crowd, “How is my wife more badass than me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea found on tumblr  
> http://memewhore.tumblr.com/post/155444255667


	11. 90 - “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansan going Ikea shopping

Sansa was all giddy. She had finally moved in with Sandor. Unfortunately, a lot of their stuff didn't match up.

Going shopping at Ikea had turned out being a huge mistake. They wanted to kill each other. He had even growled: ''I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”

Her fairy tale was crumbling before it got started. They couldn't agree on anything.

She had one last hope. ''Why don't you try lemoncake? It goes well with your chicken.''

Sandor chuckled. They often compromised for supper, having KFC for him and lemoncake for her.

They smiled at each other. Everything will be ok.


	12. 42 - “Stop being so cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble because I couldn't shorten the story without ruining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found the prompt in ANOTHER of Lalelilolu's post :p  
> https://lalelilolusworld.tumblr.com/post/158072593324/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill

Sansa was walking back and forth in her office wondering if she had made a wise decision. She poured herself a glass of wine to give herself some courage.  
  
The other day Sandor had sent her a dick pic. She found it offensive at first.  
  
After working long hours with Sandor she had started to have feelings for him.  
  
Sandor is an odd man. Could this possibly be his way to make the first step? Does this mean he feels the same for her?  
  
She had decided to get this over with and had called him in her office.  
  
He knocked and entered the room.  
  
''You know why I asked you in?'' she asked while pouring him a glass of red wine.  
  
He sat down near her desk: ''I'm guessing this is about the dick pic I sent you accidently. I appreciate you didn't rat me to HR.''  
  
Sansa stopped pouring the wine: '' _Accidently_?... Oh! I was hoping... Nevermind."  
  
"You were? I mean I do too, but you're my boss' daughter..."  
  
"Who cares about that? Maybe we could start with supper before sending the dirty pics?"  
  
Sandor chuckled: "That would be nice"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
“Stop being so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Don't send dick pics when it's non-consensual. It's freaky as fuck.  
> P.P.S. Are double drabble considered as cheating?


	13. 09 - “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa had gone on a girls night out.

Sansa had gone on a girls night out.

He sighed and tried to sleep but his bed felt too big and he had to work early the next day.

Sandor had finally managed to find some rest when he heard the rattle of keys at the front door. Sansa made her way to their room stumbling and giggling. She fell over the bed hugging him. Enough.

''No, Sansa! I'm trying to sleep.'' He tried to push her away gently.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

''Sorry Little Bird, it's the sofa for you until you sober out.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a partying Sansa because she is 14 years younger then him and this is bound to happen once in a while ^^  
> \---  
> Sleep is a serious thing.  
> Respect your bed partner :p  
> *pats Sandor*  
> ''Go bak to sleep.''


	14. 10 - “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

Robb couldn't believe he rid himself of Rickon so easily. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids,” he had said to Sandor.  
  
Robb pushed Rickon towards Sandor. He had gotten out of babysitting duty and was free for his date.  
  
Robb took a quick shower, had a change of clothes and he was off. He stopped by the living room on his way out.  
  
Sansa had gotten home with her friends Jeyne and Beth, they were cooing at Sandor playing some video game with Rickon. His jaw dropped at seeing Sansa taking pics of Sandor with her phone.


	15. 34 - “You work for me. You are my slave.” (Sansa Escapes P.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is working for Joffrey.  
> He is not accepting his way of mistreating his girlfriend Sansa Stark.

Sandor has been working for the Lannisters as a bodyguard for years. He had been passed around from snobby Cersei to her son Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister.

He was the typical spoiled brat. Sandor was used to witnessing Joffrey bully his fiancée, Sansa Stark.

Today he had seen some bruises on the girl and when Joffrey called her 'stupid' Sandor couldn't contain his rage anymore.

''Enough!'' he rasped.

Joffrey was so surprised he screamed at him: “ **You work for me. You are my slave.** ”

''Screw this job! Screw the Lannisters! Screw You!''

Sandor grabbed Sansa's wrist and walked away from Lannister Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a second part...  
> I do find this kind of story interesting...


	16. 03 - “You can’t just sit there all day.” (Sansa Escapes P.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after #34  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23755410
> 
> *prepares paper-tissues*

Sandor had easily found a job as a bouncer at the 'Three Heads of a Dragon' club. Opening the door to his apartment he found Sansa laying on the couch in the same position he had left her.  
  
While the little bird was in her cage she chirped the songs her gaolers asked for. Now that she was free she seemed not to know what to sing anymore.  
  
“You can’t just sit there all day,” he said poking her side.  
  
''Why not?'' She murmured. ''It seems it's the only thing I know how to...'' A tear fell along her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a longer version... I just don't know if I just say 'fuck it' to this self-impose 100 words : 
> 
> Sandor had easily found a job as a bouncer at the 'Three Heads of a Dragon' club. It was a step down from Lannister Enterprise. He had worked ever since he was sixteen and did not know another way to live.
> 
> He was tired from his shift and he dreaded the moment he would open the door to his apartment knowing the vision that awaited him.
> 
> Sansa lay on the couch in the same position he had left her.
> 
> While the little bird was in her cage she chirped the songs her gaolers asked for. Now that she was free she seemed not to know what to sing anymore.
> 
> He sighed and walked to her. “You can’t just sit there all day,” he said poking her side. 
> 
> ''Why not?'' She murmured. Sandor had to crouch to listen to her. ''It seems it's the only thing I know how to...'' A tear fell along her cheek.
> 
> Sandor growled sitting on the floor, he did not know what to do.


	17. 12 - “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” (Lady/Stranger P.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting depressed trying to write a depressed Sansa.  
> So I needed some Sansan sweetness.  
> Enjoy :D

Sansa had just finished a long and steamy shower after her gym session with Margaery. Sansa hated using the gym showers. She felt irked knowing naked people where near her.  
  
She put her bathrobe and went to her room to change.  
  
She made herself some coffee. While waiting for it to be done she noticed the apartment being strangely silent.  
  
She looked around the apartment for her dog, Lady, until she noticed her kitchen door was open!  
  
''Lady!'' she yelled in the courtyard. ' **'L.A.D.Y**!!''  
  
Sansa waited for some type of response.  
  
''Hey! _YOU_!'' Answered a tall dark haired man. ''Are you looking for your dog?''  
  
''Why? You've seen her?''  
  
The huge man pointing toward his door. Sansa didn't know if it was wise but entered the man's apartment from the back door.  
  
“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” He motioned with his head.  
  
''Lady!'' Sansa saw her tail moving behind the sofa. ''What are you doing there, sweetheart.''  
  
While looking at the scared man's apartment she noticed a plate filled with sushi.  
  
''Of course she came running to your apartment! You have Sushi!''  
  
''Your dog likes sushi? ... No wonder you called her _'Lady_ ', '' her neighbour snorted.  
  
Sansa had already noticed a dark black dog sleeping in a corner.  
  
''Are you telling me HE doesn't eat sushi?''  
  
The strange man snorted: ''Of course not. Stranger eats steak... or KFC''.  
  
Sansa gasped at the name and giggled. ''My name is Sansa by the way, I live next door...''  
  
The man hesitated, rotated his head so she could see the scars he had been hiding until now, ''The name is Sandor, Sandor Clegane''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 4am when I wrote this one, so I said 'Screw the 100 words!'


	18. 88 - “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” (Sansa Escapes P.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor growled sitting on the floor, he did not know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after #03  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23780058

Sandor growled sitting on the floor, he did not know what to do.

Sansa appreciated the silent moment he let her have. It made her wonder what he thought and sometimes she invented some conversations between them. She did not know why this night out of all nights she felt the need to say it out loud.

''I begged my parents to come study in King's Landing. When Joffrey and I started dating it seemed like a fairy tale, like it was meant to be. Our fathers were childhood friends and our first shippers.''

Sandor snarled, ''Bunch of nonsense.''

''After my parents death, their attitude towards me changed totally. They took away my laptop and my phone. I've become nothing more than a trophy wife. An object with no feelings, needs, aspirations.''

''By the Stranger!''

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”

Sandor looked surprised but kept his mouth shut.

''I'm sorry. I've cried so much I just feel tired all the time. I want to sleep forever.''

''Not on my watch.''

Sandor stood up to go sit by Sansa's side. He embraced her. After some time she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to continue with this but it's a heavy subject. I feel that Sansa needs some time to heal and find a new direction in her life.  
> Maybe we could visit her progress on a weekly basis :)
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm still searching for my writing style so your input in greatly appreciated.


	19. 76 - “Please put your penis away.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wants to see Sandor's wand ^^  
> #sorrynotsorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame @snowwhiteknight @sassyeggs and @lalelilolu

''Sandor, do you mind showing me your wand?''

''Wha - whaaaaaat?!''

Sansa points at Mia, Randa, Lavender and Parvatti. ''They told me it does something special and not forget to measure it,'' she says while taking her measuring tape out of her pocket.

''I don't ...'' Sandor tries to walk away ''No!''

Sansa follows him thru a deserted hall. Sansa was a wand aficionado. She wondered about its wood and its core. Is it long or short? _Curvy, straight, bumpy, lumpy, strong, veiny or bulging_? Was it better used for transfiguration, healing or curses? A wand can tell a lot about its wielder and Sansa hoped to learn more about the secretive Sandor Clegane.

''Do you really want to see it?''

''Yes of course!''

Sansa crouches to look for her notebook in her backpack

Sandor couldn't believe that sweet and proper Sansa Stark would ask such a thing. And while he was shy about it, he didn't want her to ask anyone else. Sandor resigned himself, he sighed and dropped his pants.

Sansa looks up and gasps “Please put your penis away.”

''But... but... you said...''

''I was talking about your actual wand!''

While Sandor is putting back his pants his wand falls. Embarrassed Sansa picks it up making a rainbow confetti erupt from the tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at silly innuendo filled fic.


	20. 18 - “What’s the matter, sweetie?” (Lady/Stranger P.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady misses Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to #12  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23804238

Lady was feeling gloom, Sansa could tell. Her dog had been on a corner for hours, refusing to play ball and to gnaw on her favorite bone. Sansa had tried to cheer her up with all the tricks she knew  
  
“What’s the matter, sweetie?”  
  
Sansa was hungry by now and went to cook her supper. Lady wiggled her tail as soon as she saw Sansa taking the rib out of the fridge.  
  
''What is it, girl? You don't like steak, remember?''  
  
That got Sansa thinking about another dog that did love steak. Could it be?  
  
''You want to see your new friend, baby girl?' Lady barked.  
  
I guess that settles it, then.  
  
If Sansa had to go see her neighbor it wouldn't be empty handed. She cooked the last ribs she had and put them on a plate. ''Come on Lady, let's go see them.''  
  
She knew how ridiculous it would seem but Sansa loved her dog so much and it pained her seeing her so sad. They were now at Sandor's back door; Lady was jumping, whining and even started to scratch the door.  
  
'Here goes nothing'. Sansa inhaled, closed her eyes and knocked on the door.  
  


* * *  
  


Sandor was not expecting anyone, certainly not from his back door and absolutely not his red hair neighbor.  
  
''Your dog ain't....'', he blinked and her dog was already in barking and wagging her tail ''...here.''  
  
Her dog was obviously looking for something. Had she left anything? He didn't think so.  
  
Sansa, her neighbor, was blushing prettily at him. ''What?'' She pointed at Stranger and her dog sniffing at each other's ass. ''Aaaah... I understand now...''  
  
''I'm sorry, Lady misses Stranger so much,'' she says while putting a plate of steak in his hands. ''I cooked some steak for Stranger and you.... I was wondering if you didn't mind if I took Stranger for a walk so they can get acquainted?''  
  
Sandor took a mouthful of steak and gave some to Stranger. ''I'll come with you. I need to walk anyways.''  
  
He took his coat and while he closed his door going out he though he saw Sansa smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anniew1921 for the idea for a sequel :)


	21. 07 - “Well, that’s tragic.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Teach me, Master.''

Sansa tried to forget her day at the Red Keep by thinking about her betrothed's Sworn Shield.  
  
She liked to fantasize about Sandor taking her far away. She presumed he wouldn't do it for free, but in her dreams he did. She was always the one doing the first move and he followed her lead.  
  
Tonight she decided to mix it a little. She was disguised as his squire so they would stay out of site. She wasn't a good squire and he scolded her for it. ''Teach me, Master.''  
  
She didn't mean to sound so weird but he didn't want her to call him 'sir'. He had scolded her for that too. Sansa did not need to worry, Sandor had shown how to skin a rabbit and was starting to show her how to brush Stranger when she opened her eyes.  
  
Sansa sighed: “Well, that’s tragic.” She needed a new dream, Sandor was so dense in this one.  
  
She turned on her side and brought her hand under her nightgown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've end it there... going to sleep and 'dream' ^_~


	22. 36 - “They’re monsters.” (Lady/Stranger P.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and last part of the Lady/Stranger story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think for my own sanity I'll have to stop watching the news.  
> Happy to still have Sansan :)

Sansa's lips were swollen from all the Sandor kissing she was doing.

Using her dog as a wing-lady was the best idea she had in a long time.

She had led them to the dog park. While Lady and Stranger were running around, Sansa and Sandor were learning to know each other.

It felt refreshing to be talking with Sandor. They were asking and answering the typical questions she was used to in first dates but without its fakeness. Everything seemed real and sincere.

She hoped she wasn't being her naive self.

They were back at his apartment, kissing and touching each other. Sandor's hands felt so good on her.

They were interrupted by some panting and moaning noises in a dark corner of the living room. Lady and Stranger were having _SEX_!

Sansa gasped: “They’re monsters.”

''... Sex monsters...'' snorted Sandor.


	23. 15 - “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's next door neighbors were having some kind of sex marathon.

Sandor's next door neighbors were having some kind of sex marathon.

He still had to write his end term paper and he couldn't concentrate from all the noise.

He took his laptop and decided to write at the coffee shop down the street.

He had a glimpse of luck after all. Sansa, his favorite barista was doing night shift.

Sandor wasn't the only the only guy fanning over her. Some douchebag was asking for her phone number. It was obvious she was uncomfortable by his advances.

Sandor poked the guy's shoulder.

''You can't ask a girl out at her workplace! She can't tell you to fuck off!''

''What do you want, jerk!''

''I Want you to take your coffee and **FUCK OFF**!''

The guy sized up Sandor, took his coffee and sit at a table. Sandor was sure he was waiting for him to go.

''Thank you'', whispered Sansa. ''The usual, Sandor?''

He was taking aback, it was the first time she called him by his first name.

“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” He groaned. ''I have a paper to write for tomorrow.'' Sandor turned to the guy ''I'll be here all night so keep the coffee coming!''

He got his coffee, open his laptop and went to work. At some point the guy left. Sansa came to see him at the end of her shift.

''Thank you, again.'' She looked at him blushing. ''I wondered why you never asked me out, but now I understand'' She gave him a card with a phone number on it. ''I hope it's not a lack of interest.'' She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about putting the chapters in chronological order...


	24. 047-“Dogs don’t wear clothes!” (Lady/Stranger P.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is used to Lady having some clothes but enough is enough when Sansa buys some clothes for Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady/Stranger P.1 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23804238  
> Lady/Stranger P.2 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23908281  
> Lady/Stranger P.3 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/24022353

Sandor was watching some UFC when he heard Sansa entering his apartment. Her walk with the dogs had taken longer than usual. He wondered the reason why

He watched Lady walk by with her sweater and her little boots still on. Sandor rolled his eyes. He loved his little bird but he would never understand her fascination at treating Lady as her doll, buying her tones of clothes and accessories.

He went back to watching his UFC match but got distracted at the sight of Stranger walking by elevating his paws more than normally.

\- Stranger, come here boy.

Stranger walked his way, one paw at a time, real high. There it was as suspected, small booties at the end of each leg.

He sighed, ‘‘What has she done to you?’’

Sandor went to pet his dog and discovered a bow tie on his collar.

\- Sansaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Dogs don’t wear clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby!!


	25. 095-“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.” (Holiday Special P.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa hadn’t been at a Halloween party since before she had her kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part.1 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23540994  
> Part.2 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23547612

Sansa hadn’t been at a Halloween party since before she had her kids. She had jumped with joy and excitement when Jeyne and Beth had invited her to their Halloween party.

Jeyne called an evening informing Sansa that the party had to be cancelled. Jeyne’s kitchen had flooded due to a faucet malfunction, parts of her floor had to be replaced. Sansa was so distraught that Sandor suggested doing the party at their place.

Sansa was so pleased she smooched him and called Jeyne to tell her the good news. Sandor was pleased with himself, not being able to imagine the outcome of it all.

Beth and Jeyne came often to help decorate, cook and taste the food. He often heard them giggle in their room trying some old costumes and makeup.

Sandor felt he had done his share for the party by being so accommodating but he discovered the day of the party that Sansa didn’t have the same opinion.

«Sandor», Sansa called him. «Don’t forget to put your costume on before the guests arrive.»

Sandor chuckled: «No, little bird. I hate that kind of stuff. That’s the reason I own none.»

Without saying another word, Sansa retrieved a package from the back of the closet. Sandor opened it and shrieked in horror. «What the fuck is that shit still doing here?»

«You were so cute in the bunny costume I decided to buy it», she told him with a huge smile.

«Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?»


	26. 085-“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” (The Cast p.1)

«Ouch, dammit!», Sandor growled while rubbing his ankle.

«What’s wrong, honey? You stomped on something again?» Sansa had recently made fun of him, saying he was like an elephant in a tea cup store.

Sandor looked downed grumbling: «My ankle still hurts from when I fell down the stairs last week.» He kept rubbing it for emphasis.

Sansa walked towards him putting her hands on her hips, «Are you telling me you have been feeling pain in your ankle for a whole week and you haven’t been to the doctor yet?»

At the risk of having Sansa calling him a ‘giant of a man-child’ Sandor decided to take off his sock and show said ankle. «I was sure the pain would go away… and it didn’t hurt that much.»

«By The Seven!! Sandor it’s swollen and mostly purple!!»

He groaned, rubbed it again moaning from the pain.

«Nice try Sandor, I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this happened for real to someone on twitter. I made it Sansan 'fun'.


	27. 084-“Show me what’s behind your back.” (Holiday Special P.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa was not a suspicious person, but she felt she had some reasons find the situation unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holiday Special P.1 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23540994)   
> (Holiday Special P.2 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23547612)   
> (Holiday Special P.3 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/29747655)

Something was odd with Sandor today.

He wasn’t his usual grumpy self this morning.

He usually needed at least three cups of coffee to crack his first smile of the day.

She did not need to ask him for his help to get the kids ready for Thanksgiving at her parents.

At table he usually skipped giving grace because he felt at odds with the gods. Not today. Today, he gave thanks for bonfires. Sansa was not a suspicious person, but she felt she had some reasons to find the situation unsettling.

Later, she noticed Sandor discuss with Robb and Theon in the backward. What could they be talking about?

She saw him run to their car, come back with a duffle bag but as soon as he saw Sansa he hid it behind his back.

«Show me what’s behind your back.»

Keeping Sansa at arm’s length he tossed the duffle bag at Robb. « **IN THE FIRE! RIGHT NOW!** »

Robb looked like a deer caught off guard but soon he ran towards the bonfire and threw the bag in it.

« **BWUAHAHAHAHA!!**!» Sandor’s laugh could be heard miles around making everyone take notice of what was happening.

Sandor pointed at Sansa « **THE NIGHTMARE IS FINALLY OVER! THAT FUCKING BUNNY COSTUME IS GONE!** »

Sansa looked at Sandor surprised to see such a reaction from someone who is usually so stoic.

«It’s done…» Sandor managed to say still out of breath.

«My poor puppy,» she said while she pulled on his nape to kiss him. «You could’ve just said so.» She kissed him again, and again.


	28. 096-“It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.” (Holiday Special P.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Special P.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holiday Special P.1 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23540994)  
> (Holiday Special P.2 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/23547612)  
> (Holiday Special P.3 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/29747655)  
> (Holiday Special P.4 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/29938698)

Because of Sandor’s reaction at Thanksgiving, Sansa couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty at the prank she was going to pull on Sandor. She hadn’t known he felt so strongly against the bunny costume. She assumed he was only mildly disturbed by it, but he had proved her wrong.

The kids were tired from the Christmas party at the Starks but they still placed the glass of milk and the plate cookies before Sandor read them a story

She used that precious time to change underwear and ‘freshen up’. It is in front of the mirror that Sandor found her.

«What’s on your mind, Stark?»

Sansa pouted. «It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.»

She ran towards the closet.

«You have to be fucking me!»

«It’s not what you think!» She gave him the smallest gift bag he ever saw. «I made it myself», she said while blushing prettily.

Sandor opened the bag to find a willy warmer. A Christmas special willy warmer, with a Santa hat at the end!

«Hahaha! This must be one of your jokes…»

«Well, you have to put your costume if you want to see mine.»

«That’s not playing fair, Little Bird.»

Sansa kept looking at him, waiting.

Sighing, Sandor took his pants and underpants off. He grabbed the willy warmer and don it reluctantly.

«Now your turn.»

Sansa was biting her lower lip while looking at Sandor’s covered dick.

«Sansa?»

«Huh? Oh, I’m already wearing it. Think about it as a gift you have to unwrap.»

«Cheeky little bird», saying so Sandor kissed her while his hands were searching for her buttons and zipper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have some nice Holidays with family and friends :D


	29. 100-“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.” (The Cast p.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cast p.1 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595358/chapters/29904225

«I finally went to the doctor because the swelling wasn’t going down and was still visibly bruised.» Sandor was talking to Bronn over the phone.«Turns out it was broken!»

He couldn’t complain about his ankle to Sansa, as she was not sympathetic to his pain. She was mad at him for having walked on a broken ankle for a week.

«I thought broken bones would hurt more.»

Sandor had called Sansa from the doctor’s office. He couldn’t walk back home as he was wobbling on his foot. He had to get accustomed to his special boot first.

«No, I’m not wearing a cast. It’s called a CAM walker. Yes, sure. Talk to you later.»

He dreaded the moment he would hang up and have to face Sansa’s silent treatment.

Sandor wailed trying to catch Sansa’s attention, but she continued to ignore him.

He decided to change tactics. Sansa hated misogynist pigs. There is no way she wouldn’t counterattack. «You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.» There, that should do it.

It almost worked. Sansa opened her mouth to answer but thought better of it. She closed her mouth and curled her lips. That couldn’t be good.

She walked to the kitchen. Sandor had to contort himself to keep an eye on her. Sansa was making him a sandwich!

Once the sandwich was done she turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. Still uncommunicative she grinned and started eating HIS sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles found here  
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge


End file.
